


I Missed You

by Agent_Black_Spider



Series: The Wild Adventures of a Spider and the Devil [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spideydevil - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Candy, Comfort, Cute, Daredevil - Freeform, Feels, Fluffy, Gay, Irondad, M/M, Matthew Murdock/ Peter Parker, Mention of Tony Stark - Freeform, NSFW, Porn, PornWithPlot, Possesive, Sex, Spanking, Submissive, Subspace, amessofemotions, analplay, bottompeter, crop-tops, cumeating, cutepeter, cutespiderman, gaysex, kindof, m/m - Freeform, parkerxmurdock, peterwasbad, peterxmatthew, possesivedaredevil, relationships, sirkink, spiderman - Freeform, spidermanxdaredevil, spiderson, spideydevil, submissivepeter, topmatthew, upsetmatthew, upsetpeter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Black_Spider/pseuds/Agent_Black_Spider
Summary: Hey, so for the next few days I will be combing through this work again. I know there are some errors and I want to have them fixed because I want to deliver the best I can. If you see anything off grammatically please let me know.





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so for the next few days I will be combing through this work again. I know there are some errors and I want to have them fixed because I want to deliver the best I can. If you see anything off grammatically please let me know.

He had never planned on standing in front of an all too familiar window staring at his reflection but, yet, there he was. Peter was sure that the man on the other side of the thin glass had already detected his deafening heartbeat. He hadn’t been expecting to be greeted with open and loving arms but he did hope to at least be greeted. It was almost tradition for the other man to come to the window and allow the spider in but now, no one came. He was aware that the devil was upset but this was his way of showing Peter that he was furious. Which, admittedly sucked. Even when they were hexing each other, Peter did feel great joy every time he saw his lover’s stubbled face and right now, he would do almost anything to be graced with the other’s brooding presence. 

Slapping a hand to his chest, Peter willed down his overwhelming anxiety. The spider had to make a decision, be a coward and run away or face his possibly soon to be ex-boyfriend. Neither option felt satisfactory but he knew his lover was a man that appreciated a face to face interaction. 

So, in taking a deep breath, Peter placed his nimble fingers between the small crack and softly pulled. He would have been relieved that the window’s latch was undone if it were not for his senses. The first thing that assaulted him was that a rush of cool air came to kiss his face and he felt a Gordian’s knot form in the pit of his stomach. The devil had always kept his apartment fairly warm because he knew the extent of Peter's thermoregulation capabilities. Nevertheless, he stubbornly placed a black pant leg in and fought back the shivers that nipped him ruthlessly. It was at most fifty degrees and by this gesture, he knew his lover didn’t wish to see him but Peter was, one, dumb and, two, knew he wouldn’t be able to deal with the guilt of fleeing. 

Without much thought, he silently immersed himself completely into the sitting room and scanned for any moving shadows. Once satisfied with the knowledge that he wasn’t going to be ambushed, Peter turned and gently closed the windows and locked them. Logically he knew that he didn’t have to take this action but it solidified in his mind that he _wasn’t going to run_. Biting his lip, the spider allowed his fingertips to glide off the glass as he wandered deeper into the darkness. 

For a moment, Peter almost wished that he hadn’t worn his soft red crop top and took his father's advice. Tony had told him that he wouldn’t be warm enough and though he hated to say it, his dad was correct once again. Yet, he didn’t regret his decision entirely. His love adored this shirt and the texture made him unexplainably pleased and always smoothed out his temper. Yes, he was well aware that wearing the shirt knowing that his partner was upset was so manipulative. However, calculate men required calculated actions for the best results. 

“Matty-Matthew?” He needed to tread lightly if his lover was as upset with him as he thought, then it would be best to refrain from nicknames. “I-I know I have been out for a month and I d-d-didn’t tell you why. And I know you are probably mad a-at me, which I-I understand but...” Silence. He was met with silence and Peter couldn’t help but release a shaky breath. “No buts. I was stupid and did the thing you and dad said not to do.” 

He went after another villain with powerful alien technology and to say the least, it didn’t end well. Yes, he ceased the tech and no fatalities occurred but the dealer was able to slip through his fingers and disappear again. Which meant he would probably have to track him down again. A long sigh passed through his lips as he began to mutter to himself in Italian. He couldn’t believe he had been so stupid! Even though Fury threatened his job, he could have at least left a note! More thoughts similar to these began to hit him like a freight train and all he thought to do was yank at his soft curly brown hair. Being so preoccupied with his self-deprecating behavior, the spider didn’t notice the jingle of the front door unlocking or a man’s heavy clicking footsteps close in behind him. 

“Mr. Parker.” A hardened and cold voice greeted him as he pulled the last of the loose strands from his head. 

“Magoo?!” Whipping around, Matthew’s large muscular figure startled the young hero and Peter found himself across the room and into a wall. “Ouche. Oucheeeee.” The brunette whined as the force of his hit rattled the wall causing a rather thick law book to fall off the self and assault the twenty-year-old. 

The vigilante hadn’t moved an inch as he quietly observed the aftermath. He wasn’t quite sure what to think at the moment. He was completely and utterly relieved to see the hero alive, yet at the same time, he was incandescent. The love of his life disappeared without a word for a month. No note, no kiss goodbye not even a hug. Every night that Peter was absent the ginger couldn’t find any comfort in his bed and sleep was non-existent. He was consumed with worry every second the spiderling was away and for the first time in a long time he prayed. He was so petrified that he fell to his knees and prayed to a god and church he abandoned long ago. He cried funeral tears along with Stark as they frantically tried to locate the one person that made their lives worthwhile. And now, here he was being awkward and adorable on the floor. What was Matthew supposed to do with that? 

“Matty?” Peter questioned as he slowly stood and took the other man’s hand. “Are you okay?” He timidly asked as he awkwardly shuffled into his lover’s chest for a hug. 

“Where have you been for the last thirty days? Hmm?” The devil bitterly asked as he slowly wrapped his arms around his younger lover and buried his nose in his soft brunette locks. 

“I missed you so much.” The younger man simply replied as he breathed in his boyfriend's aroma and tighten his grip on his lover. 

“Peter.” Matthew sighed slightly exasperated. He wasn’t entirely sure as to why Peter was desperately trying to change the topic but he felt that he deserved an explanation. Especially after all the hell, he went through. 

“I love you.” He started again as he guided his lover’s hand down to his waist, making sure it skimmed the fabric of his shirt. 

“Petey-” 

“Please.” Peter breathed as he gently pushed away from his lover’s embrace and glanced up innocently. He couldn’t exactly explain what he did with a calm facade. 

“Okay, Grasshopper, okay,” Matthew responded as he caved. He could hear the quiver in his voice and it broke his cold steel heart. “Do you need anything?” 

“No, just you.” The brunette breath as he allowed the ginger to guide him to the bedroom. “I am so sorry,” Peter mumbled as he fell on top of the vigilante and the soft silk sheets. It shouldn’t have surprised him but when he tore his gaze away from Matthew, he noticed that everything was placed the same way he had left it. 

“I am not going to lie, I have been quite distressed, so was your father, but I am just pleased that you are here now.” Crunching up slightly, Matthew garnered his little love’s attention again as he planted a kiss against his lover's lips. “You are so cute,” He mumbled as he snaked his hand underneath the crop top and down the spine of his beau’s pale back. Inhaling deeply, he leaned forward and softly bumped his nose against Peter’s. “I missed you so, so, so much.” 

“I missed you so much too,” The brunette responded genuinely and shivered under the other’s touch. “Could-could we-um…. Could we keep kissing? I missed doing that with you.” 

“Of course.” Matt happily responded as he sat up and slid the younger man deeper into his lap. “Mmm, somebody is a little hard.” The ginger stated absentmindedly as he buried his face in the crook of the hero’s neck and sighed happily. He was still processing the fact that Peter was safe in his arms. 

“S-sorry.” Peter stammered as he heard the click of disapproval of Matthew's tongue. 

“Don’t you dare be sorry. Never be sorry. Now, kisses?” Matthew said softly as he lovingly swiped away stray hairs from Peter’s doe-like hazel eyes. 

“Kisses.” Peter softly agreed with a childish pout. 

Leaning in, the brunette gingerly brushed his cherry lips against his lover’s and placed a tender hand again the blind man’s stubbled cheek. He only desired to feel this moment, he wanted to forget the last month, all his failures, all his pain. And by the way Matthew was manhandling him, he sensed that the man had felt the same. 

The first set of kisses were nothing more than soft pecks. They were completely content with brushing each other with their lips and breathing heavily. At that moment, all the men wanted to do was touch each other to make up for the last thirty days. Matthew was extremely intent on refamiliarizing his hands with the curves and dips of Peter's pale body. After what was close to an hour, the ginger man was sure that he made contact with every inch of his lover’s skin with his mouth or eager fingers. 

“Matthew?” Peter breathed out softly as he weaved his fingers through the ginger’s thick hair. “Oh, Matty.” He cooed contently as he caught a glimpse of his lover’s soft and right features. 

“Yes?” He breathed back while he popped the first of several buttons on Peter’s pants, eager to get to the main course. 

“I love you.” The young hero whispered as he cupped his lover’s stubbled face and smiled angelically. 

“Oh god,” He didn’t need his vision to know that radiation smile was for him and it drove him wild. Forcing the hero’s neck against his lips, the ginger took a bite and relished in the feeling of his lover arching his back. “I love you so much too. Oh, god- I just wanna-” He sharply inhaled taking Peter’s sent like a man that never smelled something so sweet.

“Do what you want darling,” Peter commented while he pushed off his lover’s bosom and sat tall as he felt something poke him. “Have me anyway you want.” 

“Are you sure? I will have to punish you for not letting me know where you were.” Snapping up, the vigilante's chest met with the hero’s as he ripped his nails down the other’s protruding spine and lumbar. 

“Yeah-” Without missing a beat, Matthew stood and hooked a hand around his lover’s ass. The action had caused Peter to wrap around him like a snake and he loved it. So, so, so needy. “Mhmm, I have missed you so much, the people I worked with could never compare to you-” Peter moaned out without properly thinking of what he was implying. 

A deep growl started to form in Matthew's throat. The very thought of other people, other _men_, looking as his lover made his blood boil. He despised that thirsty pigs were free to allow their eyes to roam over the spider’s thin and delicate body. He knew that the disgusting thugs they passed on the street mentally stripped **_his_** baby boy down to nothing and it infuriated him beyond words. 

“Mine, mine, **_mine_**,” He spat as he slid Peter down against the island kitchen counter. “Say it- say that you are mine-”

“Yours, I have only ever been yours!” He shouted out, slightly confused. He had to admit, he wasn’t used to random outbursts like these. 

“Damn fucking right, now,” The ginger said through a curt breath, “Since you have been awfully naughty and I am feeling rather upset, I want you to get on your stomach and lean against the marble.” Stepping back and loosening his tie, Matthew gave his baby enough room to fall into the position he was ordered to fall into. “Good, good. Now, here is what is going to happen,” Closing the gap between them, the blind man began to message the firm yet soft ass and smiled when he felt Peter’s heartbeat accelerate. “You already know, don’t you?”

“Y-yeah-” 

“Try again.” 

“Yes, sir,” Peter mumbled into the stone counter, trying to ignore how Matthew dragged his teeth against his backside to remove his pants. 

“Much better, now, count.” 

“Wha-” Before Peter could properly question anything, a swift hand movement collided with sensitive flesh and he automatically blurted out the number. “One!” Another smack came, “Two!” and another “Three!” They kept coming until Peter sobbed out the number fifteen and Matthew stepped away. “S-Sir?”

“I’ll be right back, just be an Angel and don't move an inch.” Whining softly, Peter nodded as he heard his lover’s footsteps disappear back into the room. He had no idea what was about to happen but, he was so unbearably excited. “Ahh, perfect Angel,” Without a moment of hesitation, a wooden rectangle collided with his sensitive skin and Peter’s entire body felt as if it were doused in gasoline and set on fire. “That didn’t hurt too much did it love?” The devil asked with a teasing tone while he gently massaged the area. 

“N-no,” Peter whimpered out with a shake of his head. “Do it again please.” He pleaded. 

“Please what?” Mathew drawled out as he gently ran the edge of the wooden paddle against Peter’s spine. 

“Please, sir!”

“Good boy,” The ginger purred as he struck the younger male again. “You have been so good for me, you know that?” 

He never received a response, but he was more than fine with that. He adored the way the brunette would squirm and wiggle under his touch and he felt a bit disheartened when they reached the magic number thirty. However, his spirits were lifted when Peter wearily lifted himself and turn to kiss him. 

“I love you.”

“Oh Peter,” Matthew sighed lovingly, “I love you too. Come here,” Fully pivoting his lover, Matthew gently laid him back on the island and started to pepper him with tiny adoring kisses. “I missed you so much, _so_ fucking much.” His voice broke as soon as the last of the words fell from his lips and Peter’s heart snapped. 

“Matty-” 

“I know it is your job-just-just let me know next time- I-Oh god- I thought you died.” He sobbed out pathetically. “Please don't do that to me please.” Without a second thought, he wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist and buried his face into the curve of his hip.

The memories of each lonely night flooded his mind and he felt tears well up. He never knew that he was so dependent. He hadn’t had the slightest inkling that he would suffer so much without his lover by his side and he was sure that he never wanted to have to realize this reality again. Any moment without Peter was a moment of raw and unadulterated depression and the devil couldn’t emotionally deal with another hit. All he truly desired to do at the moment was to protect and care for his spider. 

“M-Matthew- I am so sorry. I-” He breathed out painfully. He despised seeing his lover like this and wanted nothing more than to ease the pain away. So, doing the only sensible thing he could think of, Peter gentle began to card his nimble fingers through his love’s pale ginger hair and massage his scalp. “We should-” He was swiftly cut off as Mathew shot up, only leaving his tears behind. 

“It is too cold in here for you.” He stated, forcing the sniffles to cease and tears to dry. 

“What- No, it is fine-” Peter tried to reason when Matthew picked him up and began to shuffle around, looking for a lighter. “What- what are you doing?” The younger man questioned cautiously as he watched his boyfriend clumsily fumbled around the kitchen drawers looking for a lighter. 

“Imma start a fire in the fireplace.” He said with a boyish determination. 

“Imma?” Peter giggled softly wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “I didn’t know ‘Imma’ was apart of your grammar dear.” He stated lovingly as he swiped away stray hairs while staring fondly into the man’s eyes. 

“Normally it isn’t, however, I think I can make exceptions for you my Darling.” Patting around, he finally found what he deduced to be a lighter and smiled widely as he hopped over to the fireplace. 

“Matthew, you know we don't have to have sex right?” He sheepishly asked while being pressed down against the soft red English rug. He took a moment to watch his lover toss three logs against the brick before setting them ablaze. 

“Yes? Why do you ask?” The devil questioned all the while running his hands down the sinfully soft and plush thighs of his lover. 

“You are unusually expressive? Kinda like a roller coaster of emotions? I am just worried, I don’t want you to regret anything later.” He said in a soft voice while caressing Matthew's stubbled cheeks. 

“Let me cut you off there Peter Benjamin Stark,” He started with a hardened tone, “I haven't nor will I ever regret loving you or making love to you. I am just so damn happy you are back and trust me, feeling these many emotions is just as an experience for me as it is for you.”

“Okay, I just want to make sure you are okay love.” Retracing his hands and resting them above his head, he gave a faint smile while he ran his foot up the side of his lover. 

“You take such good care of me Angle, so please allow me to return the favor.” 

Running his steady hands up Peter’s chest and under his shirt, the devil skillfully and completely disrobed the smaller male. Despite loving the texture and roughness of the shirt he was more than willing to admit that he adored feeling all the curves and dips that his lover’s body had to offer more. 

While allowing his hands to run wild, a rather depressing and hopeless thought Matthew’s mind. He wanted to _see_. 

He wanted so badly to catch just a glimpse of his lover’s face twisted with pleasure or how his doe brown eyes rolled back as he hit his prostate. He wanted the visual confirmation that he was doing a good job and he almost felt that he was cheating Peter out of something. 

“For the love of everything holy- please touch there again sir,” Peter whispered with a shiver. 

The plead was soft and if anyone else were in the room, they wouldn’t have heard it, but Matthew _did_ and it felt _great_. A Cheshire smile split the man’s face in half as he knelt and began to attack the crook that joined Peter’s leg to his pelvis. 

Raking his teeth against the younger man’s skin Matthew slapped his hand against Peter’s chest and began to slide his nails down. He took great delight in the way the brunette shifted and arched against his touch and he couldn’t help but become more enthusiastic in his mouth movements. 

It wasn’t long before Matthew’s lips and teeth had moved and found Peter’s cherry red swollen lips. He had every intention of devouring his lover as his hands traveled down to clutch the other man’s ass. He loved how he squirmed and after a few heavy moans and deep breaths, Matthew dug around in his back pocket for lube. He was itching to hear the beautiful sounds Peter would dump on him when he worked on opening the brunette. 

“Oh, Matty,” Peter hissed as he felt his lover slowly push two fingers into him. “I forgot how good this felt.” Breathing in softly, the young brunette did his best to relax and fully enjoy the experience. 

“Hmm, was somebody lonely?” The devil asked with a stifled laugh. He absolutely adored how hypersensitive Peter was acting. With his heightened senses, the younger man had always been sensitive but, it had been a long while since Peter sounded so sinful. “If I knew that you would be so lovely for me, I would have done this ages ago.” 

“This is why I didn’t tell yooouuuu,” Peter whined as he reached for his partner’s free hand to plant darling little kisses on the tips. “But I did miss you so much.”

“Why don’t you tell me about it, Angel? I don’t want you coming just yet.” He purred quietly as he made scissoring motions with his fingers. A part of him was dying to know why he was left to his own devices for a month and Peter required a distraction. 

“Ngh, the first few nights w-were rough.” He panted as he ran his damp fingers through his hair. “I had to sleep in a tree and almost was eaten by a fucking snake. I also mothered a few spiders. Fury even let me take one h-h-home-” Peter squealed as he wiggled about trying to get more of the sensation. “ Then we um-uh- we went to catch the bad guy- bastard had tech I built and random alien tech. Thankfully he didn't have a lot of goons but-uh- he got away. I-Imma hafta’ go after him a-again.” Peter finished with sorrow laced in his voice. He despised how his lover’s brows knitted together already hurt and it made him want to tell his job to stick it. 

“Let's not talk about leaving again for the rest of the night my love… Ready?” Matthew asked softly as he wiped his finger against the carpet and gripped Peter’s thighs. 

“Yes.” 

Inhaling deeply, Matthew lined up and gracefully slid in and relished in hearing Peter's pleased gasp. The sensation felt amazing, Peter still felt like a virgin and he loved the way the younger hero absentmindedly clenched around him. It was warm and soft and it made him feel so relaxed. However, this wasn’t why this was Matthew’s favorite part. He had always felt connected to Peter during this part and he adored it. It was like two lost puzzle pieces finally finding each other after being separated for so long. He never wanted this feeling to fade. 

“Matty?” The younger man whispered out and grinned softly when he received a gentle ‘hmm?’ “You are so pretty.” The complement earned him a soft smile and a long thrust. “I love your hair, your smile, your smell, I love that you only wear red and how you are spunky in private,” Peter whispered as he tangled his fingers through his lover’s fiery hair and mentally forced himself to relax as the thrusts lost their rhythm. “And your eyes, god, I love them so much.” The sweet praise caused a full-blown smile to spread across the ginger’s face as he softly caressed Peter’s cheek. 

“I'm going to keep you safe forever.” As the word forever rolled off his tongue, he thrusted harshly and relished in the way Peter’s head and body rolled back in pleasure. “No one will ever hurt you _ever_.” 

“Why?” Peter gasped as he enjoyed the feeling of Matthew’s member sliding in and out. “Just so you have someone to call you pretty? Anyone with half a brain would be able to see that.” He responded fondly. 

“World-cold and hard. Boyfriend-warm and soft.” The ginger murmured in a matter of fact tone as he buried his nose into the crook of his lover’s neck. “Keep boyfriend safe from world.”

A moment passed them by and Matthew’s grasp was firm on Peter’s hips. His fingers dug into the pale flesh and no doubt left bruises. His lips also left bruises as he relentless sucked on the sensitive piece of skin at the crook of his lover’s neck and collar bone. Yet, he was sure that the brunette would mind it too much. He had always commented how much he adored how the other marked him up during sex. Especially when he left it in visible places. 

“Well,” Peter moaned softly as Matthew’s rolling hips increased. “I must say, you are doing a good job. I have never felt safer in my life.” He spoke the truth. Peter did not doubt that if anyone, man, woman or god, would even dare to try to misplace a hair on his head Daredevil would bear his horns.

“Yay.” 

The soft cheer made Peter chuckle lovingly, he adored it when Matthew was playful. It gave the ginger a youthful carefreeness that made the brunette's heart to melt. All the stress of performing in front of the court and then doing the dirty work during the after-hours melted away. It made Matthew happy thus it made Peter happy. However, despite how much the spider was enjoying his happy and gentle thrusts and touches, he was craving something more daring. 

“O-Oh god, faster.” Peter moaned as he dragged his perfectly manicured nails down the other’s back. “Oh-Oh please, sir! Faster! Harder!” The brunette smiled brightly as he heard a dark chuckle escaped Matthew and two hands lifting his lower back. 

“You little shit, I feel you smiling. But,” Panting, Matthew leaned down and bit where his spider’s hard ribs faded into soft skin and organs. “Who am I to deny?” Without another word, the ginger dragged out slowly and, just to be an ass, he allowed his tip to linger on the edge before slamming back in. 

“Oh my god-” Peter gasped as his body arched and his head lolled back. “Do it again-Do it again! Please!” The spider whined and Matthew was more than happy to oblige.

“Good boy-” He praised between his brutal sloppy thrusts. “You are being such a good, good, good, boy. I think you deserve a little award.” 

Wrapping his hand around his lover’s member he grinned as he felt the pre-come slide between his fingers. He loved the feeling of Peter growing stiffer with each passing second. Jerking his wrist in an up and down motion, Matthew felt himself ridding the edge as Peter moaned and screamed. 

“I-I’m going to cum- I-” 

“Me too-”

“Come in me!” Peter blurted out loudly as he tightly wound his legs around the other’s waist. “Please- don’t-don’t pull out fuck me until you come in me!” Though he was deep into subspace, he still had the mental capacity to keep his eyes trained on his lover because he didn’t want to miss the blissful look he makes when he comes. 

“Oh Peter,” Matthew breathed heavily as he leaned down and started to bite every inch of skin his teeth could reach. “It would be my absolute pleasure.”

After a thrust or two more, Matthew felt himself losing it completely. It took mere seconds before the ginger painted his lover’s insides with his seed. But, in his haze, he took an absolute delight when he felt the spider’s body go rigid. The other hero came simply because he was came in, and Matthew wasn’t going to lie, it was dreadfully hot. 

“Oh, baby, Petey- _yes._” His breathing became heavy again as he felt around the other’s torso and found that he made a mess on himself. “You've been a very _very_ good boy!”

“T-Thank you, sir.”

“Look at you, you made a big mess but I am happy to clean it up for you.” Leaning down, Matthew began to swirl his tongue around his navel and collected Peter’s seed before swallowing. The feeling of his lovers come sliding down his throat was euphoric and he sought to continue the sensation. Pinning the brunette down, Matthew eagerly glided his tongue everywhere it could reach, over his abs, chest, neck, and hips. 

The licking had a strong effect on Peter, so much so that the man was heaving in and out breaths like he had triumphed in a difficult brawl. He couldn’t help it, the feeling of someone licking him clean had made his pulse quicken. Impulsively, Peter slipped from Matthew’s restraint to tangle his hands through his hair and pull. He knew that his Matty loved it and it was to distract himself from coming again. 

“You’re squirming, is my good little boy about to come again?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Perfect.” Without missing a beat, Matthew plunge and took in the full length of Peter’s re-stiffened member. 

“Sir!” The action caught the brunette off guard and caused him to lurch forward with his legs resting on the other’s shoulders. “Sir! Sir! Sir! Sir! Sir! Sir! Sir!” He chanted with trembling thighs and small beads of tears slide down his cheeks as Matthew viciously bobbed his head. “Yes! Sir, please! Sir please!” Peter sobbed out before the ginger forced him to lay on his back with a hand fixed around his throat tightly. 

First, there was a flash of panic, he couldn't breath and his vision was starting to become fuzzy around the corners. Then his fear quickly melted away when he realized that it was Matthew’s hand choking him and he loved it. It was a strange feeling, despite the lack of oxygen he knew that he was safe and he could briefly let go of reality. So, he did. He couldn’t think correctly, couldn’t speak, couldn’t fight back even if he had wanted too. He was completely at his boyfriend’s mercy and it was one of the best decisions he had ever made. Peter was so wrapped in pleasure, consumed by and with no distractions he felt every small movement his lover made. 

He wasn’t sure if it was the teeth grazing his skin or the gentle humming that sent him over but at that moment he didn’t care. Matthew was sucking him _dry_. 

“Ah, you taste so good,” he commented while licking his lips and removing his hold on Peter’s throat. “And those sounds you made, it made me come again.” 

Looking down, he surely did come again and Peter felt some strange sense of pride through his haze. He couldn’t comment on it though because he still couldn’t think properly. Everything was blurry and he felt weightless. For a moment, Peter had thought he died. Matthew must have noticed this because his demeanor completely changed. “Peter? Are you with me baby?” He asked with a gentle and soft voice as he rubbed miniature circles on Peter’s cheekbone. “Come back, honey.” 

It took a few moments of head shaking and stable breathing for him to be able to speak, but when he could he mustered out a weak greeting. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself. How do you feel?” Patting around for a moment, Mathew made sure he hadn’t broken any of the younger man’s bones _again_.

“I need cuddles and a bed,” Peter whined softly as he flopped his noodle arms around his boyfriend’s neck. 

“Okay,” Matthew chuckled as he scooped the younger male up and threw a quick glance at the dead fireplace. It must have died during their session and he didn’t notice. Odd. 

“What was that?” Peter innocently questioned softly as he patted his body trying to gain a sense of everything again. He was in complete bliss and he wanted to experience it again. 

“What was what?” 

“What did I just experience? It felt fucking great.” Peter purred as he nuzzled his lover’s collar bone and sneezed like a kitten. 

“You’re so cute,” He snorted. “But, that is what we call ‘subspace.’” He informed, as he made his way into the master bedroom and placed his little love into the massive bed. “Do you want a-”

“Yes,” He blurted out before the other could finish. “But...I really like it, please do it to me again soon, yeah?” He pleaded as the soft silk covers grazed his back and the bed conformed to his dainty form. 

“I would love too.” After a moment of silence and digging around his nightstand drawer, Matthew slid in between his spread legs. “Put a leg on my shoulder dear.” Peter did and sighed blissfully when he felt the plug enter him. “You were so well behaved tonight. So good, so obedient, so _submissive_ for me.” Not being able to resist the urge, Matthew dragged his tongue across Peter’s cheek and beamed when the other shivered.

“Does this mean I get a reward? For being good?” 

“Yes, my love.” 

“Yes! Can we please have sex in your office next time?” 

“No.”

“But you promised!”

“No.”

“Please.”

“No.”

“Pretty please!”

“No.” 

“I want to ride you in your chair!” 

“No.” 

“I promise it will be good! I want you to take me on your desk! Imagine the bruises I will have from it and you can tease me. Have a CEO power trip or something.” Breathing in heavily Peter realized a brilliant idea and continued. “We could role play! I could be your dirty little slut assistant!” He cheered enthusiastically as he felt Matthew's chest rumble with a laugh.

“Okay, okay, I’ll level with you, I’ll give you a solid maybe.” Pulling the other close, Matthew tucked him in and began to card through his hair. 

“We are totally going to have sex in your office.” He whispered into Matthew’s chest as he allowed the other to lure him towards sleep with the methodical hair petting. 

Moments ticked away and Peter began to reflect in his sleepy state. If you had asked him how he thought this night was going to go, he would have never had thought of this scenario. He was sure Matty was going to rage and demand that he leave and never return. But obviously, that never happened. For a second, Peter felt a bit bitter towards himself. He despised that he doubted his other half’s dedication and love. 

“What’s wrong love?” 

“Nothing.” He whispered and snuggled the other lovingly. 

“Liar, your heartbeat ratted you out. So, spill it.”

“Is this how you treat your clients?” He questioned as he guided his lover’s hand towards his hips and ass. He was subconsciously begging to be touched but the other was not about to give in. 

“Stop deflecting.” 

“Damn, no wonder you are good at your job. So serious. So sexy.” Rolling them both over to sit comfortably on his chest, Peter locked his feet together and began to pepper the ginger in little adoring kisses all over his face. 

“Peter.”

“I heard that the prosecution hates when you work cases.” Trying desperately to change the subject, Peter took his hands and ran than soothingly against Matthew's chest just the way he likes it. 

“Peter.”

“I wouldn’t, you are really hot and I would take every moment to stare at you. I honestly would let you fuck me on the stand.” Shifting a bit, Peter began to sloppily kiss the other’s neck and felt greatly disheartened when all of his attempts did not get the desired effect. 

“_Peter._” 

“Y-yeah?” Retracting, the young male shrunk into himself and looked innocently at his lover through his long lashes. 

“Let's play a little game, alright?”

“Okay...What are the rules?” 

“The rules are that for every time you truthfully tell me what is wrong I’ll give you a little reward.” Peter perked slightly at the mention of reward. He didn’t like to admit it to anyone but, he adored their little awards and punishments system. Granted, the lingo made him sound like a dog but having Matthew tell him that was a ‘good boy’ or how much a good job he was doing made his heart skip a beat. 

“And if I don’t?” He asked despite knowing he wouldn't dare lie again. He enjoyed pleasing his lover too much. 

“No treat, even if you tell the truth afterward. Now, do you promise to be a good boy?” Sighing, Peter leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on the vigilante's mouth and nodded meekly.

“I promise.” 

“Okay, I’ll be right back.” Getting up, Matthew left Peter to his own devices for a moment. However, when he came back he had a large rectangle red box cradled under his arm with a loving smile painted on his face. “You’re so cute, I can sense your eagerness from here.”

He hadn’t noticed it but, he was leaned over his hands and thighs to catch a glimpse of the top of the box. He had to have looked so idiotic. Feeling a bit self-conscious, Peter slouch back and began to play with a random thread on the sheets with his tilted his head down. Matthew must have noticed because he stepped over and placed his curled index finger under the other’s chin. 

“Hey, don’t do that, come here.” He cooed softly and brought the younger male close and onto his lap. “You feel a little cold, let me get you a sweater baby.” Shifting a little, Matt knew he had a college sweatshirt on the chest at the foot of his bed. Patting around he finally found the soft fabric and brought it back to Peter. As much as he loved disrobing the other, he also loved dressing him, so he was delighted when Peter allowed the other to slip the sweater over his fluffy hair. “Now that my baby is warming up, let's start.” Clearing his throat, he asked the first question he knew the answer too. “Is there something wrong?” 

“Um..” Peter began to shift uncomfortably in his lover’s lap before he decided to answer. He didn’t want to disappoint. “Yes.”

“Good boy,” Opening the box he picked up a small peice of chocolate to the other’s plump lips. “Open up.” Obeying Peter opened his mouth and allowed Matthew to pop the candy in. Much to his delight, the chocolate contained a small surprise. When he bit down a small juice cherry appeared and he hummed happily. 

“Did the thing that is bothering you happen today?” Now was the difficult part, the older man had to zero in on his lover’s heartbeat. Normally it wouldn’t have been an issue but he had always been disoriented after sex. Nevertheless, he successfully forced himself to concentrate on the gentle rhythm of his lover’s strong heartbeat. 

“Yes, but it wasn’t the sex. I really did like that.” Peter answered truthfully and so another candy was fed to him. 

“Okay, could you tell me what time?” Again the younger male began to shift and fiddle with the hem of his shirt as he buried his face into the other’s chest. 

“A couple of hours ago.” Truth. Another candy was eaten. 

“Good boy, was it something involving me?” 

“No.” Interesting, his first lie. Now, Matt had to admit that this made his heart cracked a little. He never wanted to hurt or make the other feel anything negative. 

“Peter.” He scolded lightly through a soft kiss to Peter’s temple. “Please tell the truth, I won’t be mad I promise.”

“Okay-um, yeah. Kind of.” 

“Could you elaborate for me?” 

“Matty, it is so stupid.” The younger man whined desperately, he really didn’t want to speak on that matter but he also didn’t want to be _bad_.

“It isn’t stupid if it bothering you.” Matthew reasoned as he pushed back a stray hair that was caught between his thick eyelashes. 

“Okay… Um, I was scared you were mad at me.” Truth. Matthew brought and other candy to Peter’s lip but before he could ask why the younger male had begun to ramble. “I know you are wondering w-why but I thought you were going to b-b-break u-up with me.” Peter sobbed out quietly and cried harder when strong and secure arms were wrapped around him. 

“But I would never do that-”

“I-I know, but you seem so a-angry when you s-saw me and the a-a-apartment was cold and I thought you didn’t want me anymore!” 

“Peter Benjamin Stark, I wouldn’t-I couldn’t imagine- I love you too much.” Tightening his hold around Peter, Matthew buried his face into the other’s hair to hid his tears. He wasn’t a weeper, not even as a child, however, he couldn’t control himself when his baby started to cry. He hurt because Peter was hurt. 

“I know! That's why I-I-I said it was stupid Matty. I love you so much too.” 

“Can I ask a few more questions?” He did his best to prevent his voice to waver as he immediately started to pet Peter again. Once he received a week nod Matthew began to form his words. “Okay, why feel bad now? I-I don’t understand?” It was true, he had never been good at feeling emotions and sometimes it was difficult for him to grasp how others felt. It was what made him such a good defense lawyer.

“If-f-feel bad because I doubted you. I really thought you’d leave and l-looking back at it, I feel b-bad for thinking that.” As the words fell from Peter’s trembling lips he had felt a strange feeling hover below his rib cage. It felt like a mess almost? It was like static or a ball expanding in his chest. The ginger couldn’t properly explain it but he did know that he, sure as hell, didn’t like it.

“Oh,” He whispered willing the feeling to disappear. “Petey, it is okay sweety. Look, I-would it help if I told you how I feel?” When the suggestion tumbled out of him, the feeling growing in his chest dramatically expanded. It almost was like fear but not quite. 

“Only if you want too, I know you don’t like too.” Peter murmured as he sat on the other man’s thigh and waited obediently. 

“That isn't what I asked my little spider.” 

“I-yeah.” He finished, it would help to hear how the other felt, especially since the other never willing opened up, especially never on his own accord. 

“Okay, I will not lie to you, I was extremely upset. I wasn’t thinking properly-” Thinking for a moment, he tried to analyze his feelings and the best way to convey it to his little love. “ I wasn’t really angry. It looked like it but I was-” Taking in a deep breath, he took a moment to lose himself in Peter’s aroma. “I was scared, Peter. I, honest to god, thought the worse. So... when you came home I and saw you, I really thought I was dreaming. Or that I died or worse, I thought I had finally lost it.” “I was scared and because of that… I masked it with anger.” The feeling at this point had affected his breathing but whatever it was he couldn’t let Peter know. He knew his mood would force Peter’s mood to match. 

“Matty… I am so sorry.” The brunette whispered softly as he gently pressed the small chocolate against his thin pale lips. 

“What?” The ginger asked dumbly as he graciously accepted the sweet. 

“I thought you opening up deserved a reward?” The innocence and uncertainty made Matthew giggle. He found it so funny in fact, he couldn’t stop laughing. However, it didn’t take long for his chuckles to morph into tears. Of course, this concerned Peter greatly, so much to the point that he brought Matthew's face to his chest and began to coo at him like he was a child. It reminded him so much of his mother and the feeling his chest began to fade. “Matty, how about we go to sleep, yeah? I know today has been an emotional roller coaster.” The suggestion sounded wonderful.

All the ginger could do was nod stiffly, he needed sleep. Peter needed sleep. And cuddles. He briefly remembered how his little love had asked for that earlier and he never delivered. To make up for the lost cuddling time, Matthew had wrapped his arms around the other’s thin waist and buried his nose into the other’s soft locks. He took a moment to himself to reassure that Peter was, in fact, there and he wasn’t building a post insanity reality. 

“Goodnight darling, I promise to be here when you awake,” Peter whispered into the other’s ear while soothingly rubbing his back. 

“You’re so cute. Really sweet.” He sighed as he tucked Peter’s head beneath his chin in a protective manner. 

“I only do it for the best.” Seeing the small smile that crept onto Matthew’s face made Peter beam with pride. He had always loved when the other’s mouth quirked. 

“Oh, and Peter?”

“Hmm?”

“I missed you.” 

The statement eased any slight negative feeling Peter could have been experiencing. He felt so safe and for the first time that month the brunette found that sleep came easily. The same could have been said fo Matthew, however, he did linger for a while. He watched the other man's chest rise and fall until he was satisfied with the gentle rhythm before he slipped away himself. 


End file.
